My Young Little Justice
by DWforlife
Summary: Zatanna casts a spell that goes terribly wrong! What will happen? How will Batman react? Will the team be able to correct it before it's too late? All that and more awaits you.
1. My Young Little Justice

**Yeah I am just as confused as to how I came up with this storyline as you are, but still here we are! I don't know if I should mark this under crossover or not, so for now it shall remain here. It's two thirty in the morning. when I reread this tomorrow I'm gonna a be like "What the firetruck was I on yesterday!" **

**Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

**My Young Little Justice**

It was like any other day in the mountain. Aqualad, Robin, Superboy and M'gann were the only four currently in the cave's common area, each doing their own thing when the computer announced the arrival of the team's newest member: Zatanna.

"Hey guys!" The ex-apprentice approached her team mates. "Guess what? I found a spell in this old magic book, and I was wondering, could try it out here?"

Aqualad looked at the young witch with uncertainty "I do not know Zatanna. Red Tornado is on watchtower duty, and I am certain he would not want you to perform magic while unsupervised."

Robin rolled his eyes underneath his mask. "Come on Kaldur! What's the worst that could happen?" Robin cut Aqualad off before he had a chance to list off _everything_ that could go wrong. "Superboy agrees, right?"

"Whatever." Superboy grumbled as he returned to his television program.

"See Superboy thinks this is a great idea! Come on Zatanna, let's see some magic!" Kaldur sighed. He may be the leader of Young Justice, but once Batman's protégé made up his mind there was no stopping him.  
M'gann popped the last batch of cookies into the oven, and flew over to her friends.

"Yeah this sounds like fun Kaldur." Zatanna grinned at the two before looking back at Aqualad. He let out one final disapproving sigh, before nodding his head in consent.

Zatanna happily began explaining the spell to her three team members. "The spell is a simple transfiguration spell. What should happen is: when I say the magic words the couch will turn bright orange. It's completely safe, and if I can get it to work then I can start practicing transfiguring entire rooms, and eventually work my way up to humans!"

The team leader couldn't find anything wrong with the spell (though he sincerely hoped when she began transfiguring humans, Robin wouldn't be around to coerce him into being a guinea pig). The three boys and M'gann stood to the side as Zatanna raised her arms above her head with her fingers pointed at the unsuspecting couch.

"Nurt meht otni seinop!"

There was a bright flash of light, and a loud bang; for a moment none of the boys could see or hear anything. When they finally regained power or those two senses they examined the couch. Robin frowned "Aw it's not even slightly off-colour, it's completely on-colour." They all looked expectantly at the other side of the couch where an utterly shocked Zatanna stood.

"What?" Robin asked. "Oh no, you didn't turn me into a ginger did you?" He raised his hooves up to his head. "We really do have enough ginger superhe-" Wait... his... hooves? Robin lowered a pair of red front legs, while an equally shocked Aqualad, and Superboy examined their new found flanks and manes.

Aqualad closed his eyes. "Zatanna-"

"I-I'm so sorry guys! I-I don't know what I did wrong!" She cried out, tears filled her eyes.

"For the record, I blame Superboy." Robin said as he adjusted his mask.

The fully black pony shot a look of pure loathing at the smaller stallion before rounding his bright blue eyes onto the perplexed little witch. "Change us back. Now."

"I-I can't! I don't know how."

"What do you mean you don't know how?" Came the response from the three little ponies.

"The spell, it doesn't have a counter spell to end it." She admitted sheepishly.

"Then how were you planning on changing the couch back to it's original colour?" Aqualad inquired.  
Zatanna looked away from the angry ponies.

"The book said the effects would wear off in two to three days. Or weeks."

"Three. Weeks." Superboy said through gritted teeth. If Zatanna didn't know better she would swear she saw steam shoot out of his nose.

Aqualad opened his mouth to intervene when a timid voice called out above them. "Um, guys?" They all looked up to find a green Pegasus floating above them. "Can you get me down now?" M'gann asked.  
Zatanna quickly magicked the confused Martian pony down from the ceiling then continued to stare guiltily at her feet.

Aqualad turned back Zatanna. "Surely you know some spell that can counteract these effects?"

Zatanna nodded slowly. "Yes, but I haven't memorized them yet and the spell books they're found in are still back in my old home with the last of my things."

Aqualad covered his face with his hooves and considered their options. The computer went off for a second time that day, this time announcing the arrival of Artemis and Kid Flash.

"...and that's the formula you need to give you super-speed." Wally concluded. He and Artemis had just returned from a small scouting mission in Italy, where Cadmus was suspected of being up to it's old cloning tricks.

Everything had checked out fine, and the two had spent the rest of their time getting to know the other better. But it wasn't a date!

Artemis smiled at the speedster. "Huh, I never would have guessed that you would need to use-" The teen heroes stopped and gaped at the sight before them. Four abnormally coloured ponies and one very distraught witch, were standing beside the couch watching the two newcomers.

"Um, what happened?" Artemis asked Zatanna.

The brown pony with a peroxide blonde mane gave an annoyed snort before speaking. "Due to some ill advisement, I permitted Zatanna to perform unsupervised magic; she accidentally turned us into our current predicament."

Artemis and Wally stared in shock at the talking pony. "Wait." Artemis said slowly, "Aqualad? M'gann? Superboy? Robin?"

Wally began giggling. "Don't you mean Aquapony, Miss. Mare, Superstallion and The Pony Wonder?"

"This isn't funny!" Conner stamped his hoof against the ground, which only made Wally laugh harder as Artemis started to laugh with him.

"Dudes, why are you're super symbols on your butts?" Wally asked, as tears of mirth streaked down his cheeks. The four unfortunate heroes examined their bodies where they did indeed find their symbols, shining brightly off of their flanks.

"And why, why does Aqualad still have gills?" Artemis breathlessly asked.

Kaldur reached up and felt his neck. "I believe I am some sort of... Sea horse." This was too much Artemis and Wally fell to the floor in hysterics. Robin began to giggle, only to feign a coughing fit when the three still composed ponies glowered at him from all sides.

"_Now arriving: Batman, B-02_"

Immediately the mood inside the cave changed completely, Zatanna let out a small squeak of fear. Batman was going to hang her out of the watchtower by her toes for turning his sidekick into a pony!

Artemis and Wally picked themselves up just as the dark shadow of Batman appeared in front of the Zeta tubes. "Alright team, there have been reports about sightings of Sports..master..." Batman stared at them with an unreadable expression. "Would somebody care to explain why more than half of your team is no longer human?"

Robin quickly relayed the incident (coincidentally forgetting to mention his role in the whole mess) to his partner. Batman turned to Zatanna. "It was extremely unwise to attempt such an advanced spell without proper supervision. Robin said you might have a spell that could end this?"

Zatanna nodded. "Yes, but it's not here. It's back at my old house-"

"Then I suggest you find some way to get back there, and find the spell." Zatanna nodded quickly before rushing at almost Kid Flash worthy speed from the cave.

Batman turned back to the ponies crowded around him. "As four you four stay in the cave, and... try not to.. break anything." Batman gave them all one last sweeping glare before turning and stalking away. Though Batman would never admit to it, the team all swore they heard The Dark Knight burst out laughing before disappearing back into the blinding light of the zeta tubes.

* * *

**So I was rather unhappy with the second part it was a lot better in my head; I wasn't planning on doing anything about it, but the other day I was sitting on my couch and BAM! an idea hit, so I've decided to rewrite it and post it under it's original name. The second part will most likely be up sometime tommorow (probably at some ridiculously early hour) So watch for it my dear fanfiction readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah... not much to say except yep this is really happening... yeah**

* * *

An hour had passed and the leader of the team was beginning to grow ancy. "Perhaps she could not acquire the proper spell?" He muttered, as he paced in front of the TV.

Kid Flash leaned into his spot on the couch. "Relax sea monkey, she'll be here soon. Patience is a dish best served cold you know. Or, something."

M'gann spun through the air above them. "I hope she doesn't arrive too soon, I love being a pony! I never knew wings could be so much fun!"

"Yeah well not everyone got wings M'gann." Superboy stalked into the room. He had spent the last hour broodingly skulking through the hallways of the cave. He grimaced every time his hooves made contact with the floor. The clone let out a frustrated sound. "What is taking so long? I swear when that little witch gets back I'm going to-"

"_Red Tornado to cave. We have received reports about a large fluctuation in mystical energy of unknown origin near the location of the cave, is everything alright?_"

Aqualad stepped forward, as Artemis and Robin walked in from the training room.

Robin had talked his friend into training with him in case the effects were permanent; he would need to keep up his fighting skills to help Batman out as his new Bat-Steed.

"Yes Red Tornado, we had a small, um, accident, but it is being looked after. There is no need for concern."

The robot showed no indication of surprise at the sight of four colourful ponies in the place where four heroes should have stood. "_But there is a need for concern Aqualad." _ RT pressed a button, and his image was replaced with an eagle eye view of the cave and its surroundings. A red light rippled away from the cave, getting further away every time. "_As you can see this fluctuation continues to grow; we are already receiving news reports of strange incidents happening in the nearby communities._" A news feed appeared on screen.

"_This is Iris West-Allen reporting live from Happy Harbour, where sightings of strange creatures described as pastel coloured ponies have been seen roaming the streets. Officials say that they appear not be dangerous, but ask citizens to not approach them and to remain indoors._" The teenagers exchanged shocked looks, just how powerful was their friend?

The screen flicked back to Red Tornado "_Reports are continuing to come in from other cities, if it isn't dealt with soon this may result in panic and chaos. For the time being the league is doing their best to keep that from happening, but a permanent solution must be found soon. Red Tornado out_."

A stunned silence filled the room. "How can we possibly fix this?" Artemis exclaimed.

Aqualad placed his hoof on his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps this job is too large for us; Doctor Fate could possibly-"

"No he's out of the dimension, remember?" Robin reminded them. "We could wait for Zatanna to get back; I mean she is the one who caused this, maybe she can stop it."

As more suggestions were made, the zeta tube lit up. The light died away, leaving in its place... another pony.

"Start explaining. Now."

The red furred pony wore a mask similar to Robin's, had a short orange mane and on its back was a quiver.

"...Roy?"

"Someone had better tell me why in the middle of a chase, I started to *gallop*?" The red pony snarled.

Fearing another laugh attack Aqualad stepped forward, and quickly relayed the day's events. "Zatanna should be back soon if you wish to wait."

"I told the League she wasn't ready to join you team! I told them something like this would happen! Would they listen? No!"

"Hey!" Robin shouted. "Zatanna is more than qualified for this team. She made a mistake, and Superboy talked her into it!"

"What? I didn't- oh forget it." Superboy muttered.

The waiting game resumed. The ponies and the two humans all returned to their previous activities. At long last the computer announced Zatanna's return. The moment the young witch entered the cave

Superboy and Red Arrow were beside her. "Did you find a spell?"

"Turn me back!"

"Do even you realize what you did?"

"I said 'Turn me back!'"

"Get in line Red Mare, she's turning _me_ back first."

"Hey! I am no mare!"

"Could have fooled me!"

As the two boys began to argue, Zatanna quietly slipped past them, and made her way over to the rest of the team.

"So _did_ you find the spell?" Robin asked.

Zatanna nodded. "Yes, I have it here," She held up a very old looking book. "And I already heard about what's happening in the rest of the world I don't know if this spell will change those effects back or not."

"We won't know until you try." Aqualad said as encouragingly as possible

She smiled "Ok here goes nothing." She raised her hand, and the anxious ponies all closed their eyes. "PISHDNEIRF SI CIGAM!"

There was a blinding flash of light...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! It might be awhile for chapter 4, I think I used up all my creativity on the pointy ears, anyways enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Aqualad sighed. "It seems Zatanna that your spell has only made things worse." He stood beside the witch surveying his team, now fully made up of ponies.

"This is so not funny now that it's happening to me." The ponyfied version of Kid Flash grumbled.

The door leading to the cave's garage sprang open as a fluffy white puppy darted into the room. The small dog let out a high-pitched bark, and jumped onto the back of Superboy. "Wolf?" A grey circular machine with a glowing heart in the middle of it, entered behind Wolf. "Sphere? Zatanna what have you done to them?"

"The spell's effecting animals and other worldy technologies too?" Robin groaned. "Batman's gonna make sure we never see another mission again!"

The newest pony, who had a long blonde mane and green fur stepped on the TV remote. It seemed whoever had been holding the news camera had dropped it; all the heroes could see were different hooves racing past, and a lot of screaming.

Suddenly the camera was whisked back into the air. Wally gasped as a pony resembling his aunt stepped back into the frame. "_Ladies and gentlemen, a strange pandemic has struck almost every citizen in Central City, and countless other towns. In the last hour hundreds of reports around the country have been sent in, all seem similar to the ones we have been experiencing here in town._"

"_Look_! " A purple pony in the background shouted. "_Up in the sky!"_

"_It's a bird!" _A women cried out.

"_It's a plane!_" The pony holding the camera said.

"_No!_" Iris shouted. _"It's Super... Pony?"_

A blue furred pegasus, wearing a long billowy red cape landed beside the reporter. "_Citizens of Central City, I've come to ask you not to panic. The Justice League is doing all it can to find the cause, and cure to this anomaly. All we ask is that you remain calm until the situation is back under control._" He flashed one final smile at the camera before taking off back into the air.

"_We're all going to DIE!_" The camera was once again dropped as a stampede of frightened new ponies broke out. A moment later the screen flipped back to the news station where two human news anchors sat with stunned expressions.

"_Um, it appears we have lost our connection with, um, Iris; we'll try to reconnect with her again in a few moments. In the mean here's Sunny with the weather._"

Robin sighed. "Forget missions, Batman's gonna make sure no ever finds the bodies."

Silence followed this statement as the others realized just how much truth it actually held.

The only remaining human stood up. "Come on guys, I- I can fix this. I brought the magic book with me; maybe I read the spell wrong." Zatanna lifted up the aging tome. She shuffled through the book till she found the page she needed. Zatanna cleared her throat, and began to read. "Arocez si a arbez!"

The ponies looked down, but saw no change. Suddenly M'gann gasped, and pointed a hoof at the TV. On screen one of the news anchor had transformed.

"_Who has done this to me?  
A human is what I wish to be.  
Not a creature that speaks in rhyme.  
Doing so takes too much time._"

Zatanna slapped a hand to her face. "Why can't I get this spell right?"

Kaldur stepped forward. "Perhaps I could help." Zatanna set the book down infront of him. The page was filled with counter spells and jinxes. Some Aqualad recognized from his studies in Atlantis, others he did not. "May I see the original spell?" Zatanna nodded, and grabbed the book she first arrived with. It was just as he expected it to be: the spell was written out, and below was the added information about how long the spell would last. Kaldur was about to slide the book back to her when he spotted two letters leading into the next page. _Wa-_

"Zatanna turn the page please."

_-rning, this spell 'Characterus Changus' is only to be performed as a last resort, and in only the most desperate of situations. Any attempt to counteract this spell will only result in its power increasing by ten. If you are trying to locate the spell 'Chesterfieldus Changus' (the spell for changing the colour of you couch) that is located on page 202._

The ponies slowly looked up from the page to Zatanna. "Oops."

"Oops? Oops!" Red Arrow stood up. "Is that all you can say? Look at us! We're ponies! Ponies!" Wolf let out a tiny "grr" towards the menacing pony. "What are we supposed to do, wait three weeks till the affects wear off? Who knows what will happen by then?"

"I- I-" Zatanna's stuttery response was cut off by the computer announcing, for the second time that day, the arrival of Batman.

They all looked towards the zeta tubes where another fully black pony with oddly pointy ears stood.

He turned towards the gaping faces. "Say anything and they'll never find the bodies."


End file.
